monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Vondergeist/merchandise
Spectra Vondergeist was trademarked on November 2, 2010 and her first doll came out in Mid June, 2011. Though she doesn't have much more merchandise just yet, the amount is steadily growing. Dolls School's Out School's Out - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist doll Profile art - Spectra Vondergeist.jpg|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist art Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 5.04.28 PM.png|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist 2D screenshot *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' Mid June, 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7962 :Spectra wears a black and purple goth dress, with three chains, hanging from one side of her torso to the other, imitating a bodice-style look.She also wears a mesh skirt, with a chain running along the top. Spectra's shoes are translucent purple, and have chains wrapped around them, ending in metal balls, which serve as the heels. Spectra's jewelery includes a double chain for a necklace, chains with black metal balls for earrings, and part of a Victorian shackle for a bracelet.Her bag is a magenta tie-up bag, with a chain handle.Her makeup includes powder blue eyeshadow, and lighter blue-purple lipstick.Spectra's hair is in various shades of purple, its been let out and straightened. :There are two versions of 'School's Out' Spectra released. The original release has Spectra wearing earrings with black chains. Later versions sport earrings with silver chains. There are also some variants of her with side-glancing eyes. :The Spectra doll is accompanied by a Rhuen figurine, a real-life sized brush, a purple doll stand, and a diary. Maul Session Maul Session - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|'Maul Session' Spectra Vondergeist outfit Spectra Vondergeist PNG 1.png|'Maul Session' Spectra Vondergeist art *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' Early January, 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9125 :Spectra wears a purple, black, and pink dress, covered in a chain pattern, and with sleeves reaching to her elbows. She wears a sparkly silver headscarf, and sports chain-rimmed sunglasses.Her shoes are translucent white, covered in four windings of chains, which are detachable. :The outfit comes with a pink ball and chain-style purse, a Monster Beat magazine, and a grey tablet in the shape a tombstone. Dot Dead Gorgeous Dot Dead Gorgeous - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Spectra Vondergeist doll DotDeadGorgeousSpectraVondergeist.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Spectra Vondergeist art SpectraAbbey-DotDeadGorgeous.png|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Spectra Vondergeist 2D screenshot *'Line:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release:' Mid June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4528 *'Model number:' X4531 :Spectra wears a one-shoulder chiffon sheath dress, with a black polka dot pattern underneath, and a magenta and purple ball and chain pattern over it. Her shoes are purple platform heels, with a chain pattern, and silver shackle-like straps on the ankles. Her accessories are layered chains that circle around her beginning at her neck, and ending at her waist; black bracelets with pink bows, covered with black polka dots on top of them, as well as silver chainlike bracelets; a pair of mismatched earrings, one being a silver heart-shaped lock, and the other being a white skullette key; a purple iCoffin, a black purse, covered with chains, and has a chain handle; and purple wispy makeup in a padlock pallet. Her hair is put up in a high ponytail, and held up with chains, her lips are bright lavender, and her eyeshadow is bright pink. :The doll comes with a collector's card, a silver brush and stand. Picture Day Picture Day - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|''Picture Day'' Spectra Vondergeist doll Tumblr mdpz4hMqjQ1rlwe72o2 400.jpg|''Picture Day'' Spectra Vondergeist art *'Line:' Picture Day *'Release:' Early November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' Y4312 :Ready for her Fearbook photo, Spectra dresses in a purple, black, blue and magenta dress, with a silver chain-link pattern and wispy sleeves, which fans towards the back, to reveal a black leather miniskirt. Underneath the skirt, she has indigo leggings with a white and pink chain and shackles pattern. Her bag is a large silver clutch, with black chains wrapped around it, and her shoes are silver high heeled boots with studs and chains.Spectra accessorizes with a black chain necklace, a black chain bracelet that covers most of her forearm, a shackle bracelet, and silver mismatched earrings, one a heart shaped padlock, and the other a skullette key. A small piece of her hair is swept back, and her make-up consists of magenta and light purple eyeshadow, and deep purple lipstick. :The doll comes with a life sized Fearbook and sticker sheet, a magenta chain patterned folder, and a black brush. Ghoul's Alive! Ghoul's Alive! - Spectra stockphoto1.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Spectra Vondergeist doll Ghoul's Alive! - Spectra stockphoto2.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Spectra Vondergeist doll Ghoul's Alive! - Spectra stockphoto3.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Spectra Vondergeist doll *'Line:' Ghoul's Alive! *'Release:' Late November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0421 *'Model number:' Y0423 : Spectra wears a modified version of her primary main line outfit. : While her original skirt was magenta, with fading white spots, now it has a reflective silver hexagon pattern on it. The translucent parts of her body light up, as she produces ghostly sound effects. To Howl For To Howl For - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|'To Howl For' Spectra Vondergeist outfit To Howl For Spectra Vondergeist art.jpg|'To Howl For' Spectra Vondergeist *'Line:' 'To Howl For' *'Release:' Mid December, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0397 *'Model number:' Y0400 :Taking inspiration from a haunted mansion, Spectra wears a short black dress, with a pixelated purple Eiffel Tower print, the single purple sleeve being wispy and flaring out at the end. :All accessories are recoloured versions of previously used accessories, which include a silver recolour of Cleo's 'Maul Session' belt, silver chain rimmed sunglasses from Spectra's 'Maul Session' fashion pack, and silver sandals from Clawdeen's 'Gloom Beach' doll. Power Ghouls Power Ghouls - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|''Power Ghouls'' Spectra Vondergeist doll *'Line:' Power Ghouls *'Release:' Early January, 2013 *'Assortment number:' Y7298 *'Model number:' Y7300 : As Polterghoul, Spectra wears a black sleeveless dress, with grey dots and magenta chains starburst patterns. It is silver-trimmed, and has a reflective silver, distressed Skullette of Spectra emblazoned on the chest area. Her belt is silver chains, with an iron ball dangling from a chain. Her magenta cape consists of horizontal chains, stretching from her back to her wrists, attached to her wrists by handcuffs, and chains hanging down from the horizontal chains, each with rings at the end. Her boots are silver, with magenta chains twisting around them and chains for heels and soles. She accessorises with a magenta chain hairband, chain choker, and chain earings with Skullette starbursts hanging from them. Her makeup is pink eyeshadow in the shape of a fading mask, burgundy lipstick, and her hair is held back with the hairband. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Tumblr mluxdfoa271rosg0bo1 500.jpg|''13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah'' Spectra Vondergeist doll *'Line:' 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah *'Release:' 2013 *'Assortment number:' ??? *'Model number:' Y7720 : Dead Tired Dead Tired - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Spectra Vondergeist doll *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' 2013 *'Assortment number:' X4514 *'Model number:' BBR78 :Ready for a slumber party, Spectra wears a lavender baby dress, with a purple bow adorning the top, mesh cap sleeves, purple ribbon trimming, ruffles below the chest, and a mesh skirt with magenta and violet intersecting chains. The skirt has a scalloped hem. :Her slippers are translucent lavender, with silver chains and eyes with blue scleras. :Her accessories include a purple tombstone-shaped tablet, and a purple eyemask decorated with a chain design and trimmed with black. :Her hair is down and her makeup is cyan eyeshadow and mauve lipstick. Ghoul's Night Out Ghoul's Night Out - Spectra stockphoto.jpg|''Ghoul's Night Out'' Spectra Vondergeist doll *'Line: 'Ghoul's Night Out *'Release: '2013 *'Assortment number:' BBC09 *'Model number: '''BBC12 :Spectra is ready for a fright to remember, wearing a black sheath dress, with a silver and neon violet chain pattern. Over it is a translucent purple vinyl sleeveless jacket, with a high, upturned collar, secured at the waist with a lavender belt with a silver, padlock- shaped buckle. :Her necklace is twisted silver chains, as well as padlocks dangling from chains as earrings. She wears violet gloves with keyholes on the back of her hands, and carries a silver purse with a neon purple stripe, and chains looping around it. Her pumps are silver with purple soles, the heels are vertical chains, and they are strapped with chains.Her hat is a black, mini smoking cap with fuchsia ribbons with a indigo chain pattern. :Her hair is long, wavy, and of a notably brighter hue, with magenta streaks, and she wears lilac eyeshadow and dark purple lipstick. :Her new touch-screen iCoffin is purple, and she supposedly comes with perfume, a make-up case shaped like a padlock, containing lavender, black, and pale pink eyeshadow, as well as a Ghoul's Night Out booklet. Playsets Bed Playset - Floating Bed stockphoto.jpg|Spectra's Bed *'Line:' ''Playsets '' *'Release: 2013 *'''Assortment number: BBV01 *'Model number:' Y7714 Party Room Tumblr mluxdfoa271rosg0bo1 500.jpg|''13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah'' Spectra Vondergeist doll *'Line:' 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah *'Release:' 2013 *'Assortment number:' ??? *'Model number:' Y7720 : Merchandise Friends Costumes School's Out Kids-spectra-vondergeist-costume-zoom.jpg MhPartyCitySpectraCostume.PNG *'Line:' Deluxe Costumes *'Release:'2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'SKU number:'P485157 Power Ghouls Spectra Vondergeist Costume Power Ghouls Costume Spectra, Frankie, and Toralei.jpg Gallery 240167 10150190531482481 147212 o.jpg|Spectra's first ever doll appearance! SDCCI 2012 - Polterghoul and Wonder Wolf stockphoto.jpg|Polterghoul (Spectra) and Wonder Wolf (Clawdeen) at your service; ready to save the day! Polter Ghoul Spectra.jpg|Polter Ghoul the Super Hero Kids-spectra-vondergeist-costume-zoom.jpg|Spectra halloween costume MhPartyCitySpectraCostume.PNG|Party City Spectra Costume Category:Friends Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:School's Out Category:Maul Session Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Picture Day Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:To Howl For Category:Power Ghouls Category:Ghoul's Night Out Category:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Category:Dead Tired